femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Comes (Campfire Legends)
'Maggie Comes '''was the villainess of ''Campfire Legends, a 3-part horror video game series. As a child, Maggie worked alongside the mad scientist Dr. Nate Hacken, who operated his work in a secret chamber on her home. The doctor was working on a serum to bring the dead back to life, despite its' horrific side effects on his human subject--Maggie's twin sister Libby, who Maggie killed when she pushed her down the stairs as she ran to tell on her for something (what this is and whether or not Maggie intended to kill Libby was not made clear). Campfire Legends: The Babysitter Maggie made her first appearance in the second game of the series, "The Babysitter". She, along with Libby (who has been kept alive due to a series of serum injections that left her face disfigured), were being babysat by teenager Lisa Stevenson. Throughout the night, Maggie put on a show of innocence while Libby lashed out, trying to get Lisa to leave. When strange things began happening around the house, Maggie claimed that Libby's imaginary friend "Nate" was behind them. It was only later that Lisa found out that Nate was really the mad scientist working in a secret basement under the house. Maggie's villainous reveal came at the very end of the game, after Lisa had killed Hacken and failed to rescue Libby (whose fate is never revealed). As Lisa was leaving to go to the police,Maggie shoved her down the stairs, killing her in the same fashion she killed her sister. She then strapped Lisa to the surgical table in the basement and revived her with the serum, leaving her face as deformed as Libby's. The story cuts back to the framing device (a group of teenage girls being told scary stories around a campfire), where the girls are shocked by the story's ending. When one of the girls asked the storyteller if she was Maggie, she smirked (as it is later revealed that she in fact was). Campfire Legends: The Last Act With her mentor dead, Maggie became the sole antagonist in the final game of the series, "The Last Act". It is revealed in this game through Lisa's diary that she was kept prisoner by Maggie in the basement laboratory of the late Dr. Hacken, needing regular injections of the serum to stay alive. Maggie then began killing and abducting other people for her experiment, intent on perfecting the serum despite the pain she was inflicting. She treated her prisoners with complete disregard, only feeding them scraps and taunting them with the fact that even if they could escape the well hidden and heavily locked basement, they would soon die without the injection. Despite all of her security measures, Lisa was able to bypass many of them and detail a lot of information in her diary before being caught by Maggie, who then killed her by withholding her injections, causing Lisa to wither away and die. Reggie Stevenson, the younger sister of Lisa, came across the basement after she and her friend Ashley crash their car on their way to a camping trip, which turns out to be the same one from the game's framing device. Reggie witnessed via security cameras Maggie (offscreen) dragging her unconscious friends away from the campfire, having given them all drugged hot cocoa beforehand. After saving her friend Zoe, who she found tied up to a chair, Reggie found her other friends trapped in a tomb in a nearby cemetery. But before they could flee, Maggie confronted them at the tomb entrance with a gun. Reggie tried to throw Lisa's diary back into the tomb, but Maggie forced her to retrieve it, threatening to kill her friends if she tried anything. But Maggie managed to turn on a warning flame before going back up, where Maggie started to lead all the girls at gunpoint back to her laboratory, intending to make them all test subjects. But Ashley, having seen the flame, rushed out from the bushes toward them. When Maggie turned to shoot Ashley, Reggie tackled her, knocking the gun from her hand. When Maggie ran away with Lisa's diary, Reggie followed her back to her laboratory, where she demanded to know her motivation for torturing so many people. Maggie ranted about how she had to continue Dr. Hacken's work to perfect the life serum, openly expressing her callous indifference toward the agony she had caused her victims. Just as she prepared to kill Reggie, Reggie pushed her back, causing her to fall onto several syringes containing her serum, killing her after her entire body rotted. Gallery Maggie.jpg|Maggie at the campfire Maggie's villainous reveal.jpg|Maggie's villainous reveal as a child Maggie leading the girls at gunpoint.jpg|Maggie leading the girls to her lab at gunpoint Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Doppelganger Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Scientist Category:Sibling Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Woman Kills Villainess